vocaloidsongsfandomcom-20200213-history
No Logic
Lyrics: ジミーサムＰ (oneroom) Composer: ジミーサムＰ (oneroom) Arrangement: ジミーサムＰ(oneroom) Singers: Megurine Luka Nico Link: http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm8228650 Plot of the song A song where Luka is supposedly reminscing her childhood, her parents were strict and she was expected to get the highest marks in her class, but there was no time for fun, one day she hears a girl singing from the schools rooftop. That girl being Miku, she watches on in amazement as Miku lets herself go and sings to her heart's content before Luka turns away. She decides that there's always time for fun and stops berating herself for getting a score lower than 100%, The next day, she goes to the roof and starts to sing, same as she saw Miku doing. It's implied that Miku saw her and they were friends ever since. Lyrics Credit to ikuy398 English Isn't it good enough if just about? Won't it do even if roughly? Can't you live happily better if you leave a little worry? Shouldn't you go to bed as you get tired? Can't you take it easy once in a while? To do what we want to do, we're alive, aren't you? Isn't it good enough if just about? Isn't it no matter even if you fail? However you are terribly distressed; you know, Finally doesn't it depend on the timing? Having this and that matters, What and how on earth are you intending to do? To do what you want to do, you were born, weren't you? Because I can't make the perfect life-style Because I don't intend to make the perfect life-style I am awkward and keep awkward forever God, can you hear my song? Even if you do not hope I want to be laughing happily, want to cry as want to Want to always just be natural posture Someday everybody will surely regret the today they can't go back to, so I'm walking wantonly with such a feeling still now but it's no problem, right? Isn't it good enough if just about? Need not you do too hard? If you put on a forced smile; look, you are not happy at all, aren't you? Having this and that matters, What and how on earth are you intending to do? Anyone never can get the 100% correct answer, right? Because I can't make the perfect life-style Because I don't intend to make the perfect life-style I am imperfect and keep imperfect forever God, can you hear my song? Even if you are not hope I want to be laughing happily, and now, want to shout it: Always, the ending is No Logic If someday our dream we only have once reaches the end after all, Only when I want to quit living, I have only to stop and think over, right? "Choosing only what you want to, letting off your worthless things" It's impossible that every one can walk like it, ...right? Romaji Daitai sore de iin ja nai no tekitou datte iin ja nai no Sukoshi fuan nokoshita hou ga tanoshiku ikirarerun ja nai no Tsukaretara nereba iin ja nai no tama ni wa raku shite iin ja nai no Yaritai koto yaru tame ni bokura wa ikiteirun deshou Daitai sore de iin ja nai no shippai shite mo iin ja nai no Donna ni nayandatte hora kekkyoku taimingu nan ja nai no Hitotsu hitotsu kakaekonde ittai nani o doushitai no Yaritai koto yaru tame ni kimi wa umarete kitan deshou Kanpeki na ikikata nante dekinai kara Kanpeki na ikikata nante shitakunai kara Bukiyou na boku wa bukiyou na mama de Kamisama, kono uta ga kikoeru kai anata ga nozonde inakute mo Boku wa waratteitain desu nakitai toki wa nakitain desu Itsudatte shizentai de itain desu Daremo ga nido to modorenu ima o kitto itsuka koukai suru kara Ima wa mada konna kimochi de kimama ni aruiteitatte, ii yo ne Daitai sore de iin jyanai no muri wa shinakute iin jyanai no Tsukuri warai shitatte hora chittomo tanoshikunai deshou Hitotsu hitotsu kakaekonde ittai nani o doushitai no Daremo hyaku-ten manten no kotae nante dasenain deshou Kanpeki na iki-kata nante dekinai kara Kanpeki na iki-kata nante shitakunai kara Fukanzen na boku wa fukanzen na mama de Kamisama, kono uta ga kikoeru kai anata ga nozonde inakute mo Boku wa waratteitain desu soshite ima sakebitain desu Itsudatte saigo wa No Logic Bokura no kono ichido kiri no yume douse itsuka owari ga kiru nara Ikiru koto o yametai toki dake tachidomatte kangaeru kurai de, ii yo ne "Yaritai koto dake erande, iranai mono kirisutete" Daremo ga minna sonna fuu ni arukeru wake... nai yo ne Video thumb|300px|left